Transformers Unicron Trilogy: triple oneshots
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: a set of three oneshots following Hotshot in each series, hope you enjoy and I do not own any of the series, just headcannons


**FHotshot:** Hello everyone, here is my next three-shot story, why three? Cause its better than one. **DISCLAIMER:** TRANSFORMERS ARMADA DO NOT BELONG TO ME, IT AND RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO HASBRO

**Difference from cannon: ** Hotshot follows Galvatron and Optimus in the bawls of Unicron

**Warnings: **Slash, Interfacing, will have my headcannons such as who Hotshot's sire is

_**Flashback**_

_Hotshot gripped the purple mech's shoulders as he felt the spike pounding into his port. Coolant poured down their bodies at every thrust. Sideways picked up the pace, slamming into Hotshot harder and faster. _

_Hotshot let out a keen moan as he bucked his hips in time with the thrusts. His grip on the other's shoulders tighten. He was so close to overloading and it seems that his lover knew that to because he sped the pace up, making Hotshot overload on both of their stomachs. _

_Sideways shuddered, feeling the port tighten around his spike. He overloaded inside of Hotshot and stilled for a few minutes before slowly pulling out of the younger. He laid down beside Hotshot, breathing heavily. Hotshot rolled over onto his side and nuzzled into the others chest plate. Sideways wrapped his arm around the youngsters waist in response._

"_Primus..." Hotshot muttered, optics dazed which made Sideways chuckle. "Sideways..."_

"_Yes Hotshot?" "Promise...you won't leave...?" _

_Sideways made Hotshot look at him._

"_Hotshot, Why do you think I would leave?"_

"_I just feel like your going for some reason or another."_

_"Hotshot, I'm not going to leave, I have you here and that's all I need, now go to recharge."_

_**Flashback**_

_**Inside Unicron, near the spark chamber**_

Hotshot blinked, shaking his head. Why did he have to remember THAT now? In fact, why did he have to remember that at all? Sideways broke his word when he revealed his alliance with the cons and practically gave them the starsaber.

He shook his head and peaked around the corner, seeing Galvatron and Optimus standing in front of what looked like a glowing rock. Hotshot also saw the three weapons and he was about to go over when a familiar chuckle made his spark stop. The spark lit up and a familiar head appeared. Soon the rest of the body followed and landed on his peds.

"I'm so glad you two could make it. Galvatron, don't label me will you? It gets old." Sideways smirked.

"You've been with Unicron all along." Optimus realized.

"Actually..." The purple mech's voice grew deeper. "To be completely honest, we are one in the same my dear friend. This shell you knew as Sideways was just a disguise. He did have his own soul once but sold it to me, the fool.

"Your battles with Galvatron has made me all the more stronger now. All your negative energy was so delicious." Unicron crossed his arms over his chest.

Hotshot stopped listening at that point, his thoughts in turmoil. Primus he fell for a mech that was just a puppet to the chaos bringer. He shook his head. No, he fell for the chaos bringer himself technoly.

His musing got cut off once Galvatron made the move to go after the mech. Organic "vines" quickly went into action and wrapped around Galvatron. The same happen with Optimus and Hotshot quickly went into action.

"Sire!" he yelled, going right for Galvatron. The said mech looked over.

"Slag it boy! Run away!"

Hotshot shook his head as he stopped in front of him and starting to try and tare at the vines.

"Hotshot, watch out!" He heard Optimus warn and turned around. Three vines, sharp end posed, ram right into him, one in each shoulder and another in his chest, next to his spark chamber. He grunted as he was pinned against the bound Galvatron.

"Ah, Hotshot. What a delightful surprise. I didn't expect you to follow them here, not that I'm complaining." Hotshot froze up as Unicron strolled over and stood in front of him. Unicron lifted his arm and carressed the young's face. Hotshot quickly jerked his head back, the back of it hitting the vines around Galvatron's chest.

"Now Hotshot, don't be like that. Even after the many times I took you." He mock cooed. That got Galvatron pissed.

"Keep your hands off of my son Unicron!" he snarled, fangs bared.

"A little late for that Galvatron. Actually, I did more than just laid my hands on him." Galvatron started to try and break the vines that held him, wanted to tear this mech to shreds. No one touches his son in anyway!

Unicron glanced at him before finally forced Galvatron into a never ending dreamland. Hotshot tried to shrink back, away from the mech but couldn't. Pain jolted every time he moved.

"Unicron, let Hotshot go." Optimus stated, calm as ever. Hotshot was actually glad for that, one of them needed to be calm and have a clear head.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Unicron chuckled. Just than, the kids and their minicons arrived although the minicons got mind controlled and the kids shared the same fate as Galvatron. Hotshot tried to move but only to feel pain shoot up his whole body. He heard Unicron chuckle before feeling a hand resting on his cheek and he quickly shut his optics tightly.

"Come no Hotshot, don't be like that." Unicron stated with mock hurt in his voice.

"F...frag off..." his voice was trembling from the pain. Just as Unicron was about to make a move, the kids, Galvatron, Optimus and the minicons broke free. Unicron jumped back into the spark. Hotshot felt the vines getting ripped out from him and he started to fall forward but Galvatron caught him.

Unicron jumped out of the spark and towards the kids in vehicle mode. Optimus made a quick grab for the requium blaster and shot at Unicron who dismembered vehicle mode fell to the ground.

"Heheh...you fools...you should...have merged with...Unicron while...you had the...chance..." this time it was Sideways speaking.

Galvatron ignored Sideways as he scooped his youngling up, holding him close.

Optimus and the others started to make their way out. After a few minutes of walking, Galvatron suddenly stopped, making the others turned to him.

"We have some finished business Prime." Alexis quickly voiced her complaints but they fell on deaf audios. Optimus commed Jetfire who came in record time. The kids and minicons got in the flier's cockpit and Galvatron sat Hotshot down on top of Jetfire, making sure he is secure enough. A hand grabbed hold of his own and he looked down into baby blue optics.

"I'm sorry Hotshot but this needs to be done." Galvatron told his son. In response, Hotshot shuts his optics and let Galvatron go. Jetfire quickly flew off, careful of Hotshot.

* * *

**FHotshot: **Remember to review and do whatever else you do, stay tuned for part two!


End file.
